This invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and condensing a vapor and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus having means for removing liquid from the container and returning same to the container below the level of liquid in the form of a spray at boiling or higher temperatures.
In the present state of the art, vapor generating and recovering devices for vaporizing and condensing a liquid are utilized in many different areas. For example, in the cleaning of objects such as metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like, hot or boiling solvents have been utilized to remove undesirable soluble and particulate matter from these tools, parts, and the like by immersing the soiled object into hot or boiling solvent. In bringing the solvent to a boiling temperature, a solvent vapor zone is created above the boiling solvent solution in the tank or chamber in which objects may be placed for cleaning. The vaporized solvent is then subjected to cooling or condensing means and is recovered.
In some operations, spraying of hard to clean objects, sensitive devices, and entrapment items with a hot volatile solvent is a preferred method of cleaning. This spraying of a volatile solvent for cleaning objects is usually done in lieu of immersion in a boiling or cold liquid solvent environment, or cold spray.
U S. Pat. No. 4,339,283 teaches a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and then condensing the vaporized liquid in the cleaning of objects. The cleaning can be accomplished by spraying the liquid into the vapor zone of the apparatus at a temperature equal to or greater than the boiling temperature of the liquid.